Eylau, Tilsit et Moscou
by Jaensdenim
Summary: Trois rencontres entre l'Empire Français et l'Empire Russe durant l'épopée napoléonienne. Russie/Lituanie, Russie/France pas trop clair


Francis, malgré les folies de la Révolution, les horreurs de la guerre et les machinations de la politique, était un sensible. À la différence de Russie, qui regardait d'un air digne ses sujets mourir, de Prusse qui hurlait et tempêtait contre l'ennemi, France préférait ne pas regarder, oublier ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Pourtant, dans sa propre capitale, ignorant la sanglante campagne de Pologne à l'Opéra, dans les salons et au théâtre, Francis sent la bile lui monter à la gorge tandis que l'apogée musicale d'une autre symphonie approche ou quand le dénouement tragique d'un autre acte se termine. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'éclipse de sa loge sous des regards suspicieux et qu'il part vomir des larmes et du sang dans une ruelle sombre.

France aimait Napoléon. Il avait ce panache tout français malgré son ascendance corse et cette obsession pour la postérité qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il menait les hommes et les hommes le suivaient. La goût âcre du sang des soldats semblait plus supportable que celui, plus délicat, du sang royal.

Tandis qu'il se relève, haletant, Francis fixe son regard sur le mur de vieilles pierres, ses doigts appuyés sur sa surface rugueuse et l'odeur putride de son repas à moitié digéré s'accrochant à ses narines. Il fixe le mur et il voit la tempête qui rage sur l'Est de la Prusse, les corps qui n'ont cesse de s'empiler et une petite bourgade dont on ne se rappellera que le nom; Eylau.

Il recule mais la vision est trop forte. Le froid le traverse à présent et il sent le vent fouetter ses cheveux tandis qu'il tire et qu'il éventre à l'aide de son fusil. Le sang a maintenant cette odeur différente, étrangère, qui se mélange avec la boue glaciale et la sueur du combat.

L'extase de la violence à la même saveur qu'au premier jour, impétueuse et incontrôlable. Il tue, en lignes ordonnées, de cette manière civilisée qui lui fait regretter les derniers jours de la chevalerie. Ses frères tombent et les rangs se resserrent. Il continue de tuer.

Soudainement, il n'est plus là. Il regarde la bataille à travers son télescope et ses dents grincent. Russie et Prusse sont au loin, leurs mâchoires tout aussi serrées, de longs manteaux couvrant leurs uniformes clinquants. Le calme dérangeant de Braginski contraste avec l'agitation de son allié, dont les mimiques peinent à exprimer la colère.

-Vous n'êtes plus la Prusse du vieux Fritz, souffle Francis et Beilshmidt, à des kilomètres de là, lui lance un regard meurtrier.

La cavalerie charge, grandiose, les morts ne se comptent plus et Russie resserre son écharpe autour de son cou. La neige tombe, fantassins et généraux tombant les uns sur les autres. Après un moment, Francis ne tient plus. Il ferme les yeux, se prières se perdant dans le blizzard.

Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, la ruelle sombre lui fait de nouveau face et l'air frais de Paris a remplacé les bourrasques glaciales de la Prusse. La haute société impériale discute en sortant du théâtre.

Francis se dirige vers les Tuileries, seul, silencieux.

L'été remplace finalement l'hiver et l'armistice de juin laisse à Francis un goût amer tandis que les deux monarques s'embrassent au milieu du Niémen. Russie est là, ainsi que Prusse, qui rumine sa défaite un peu plus loin. La barque sur laquelle ils sont installés est grandiose; après tout, c'est Francis qui l'a fait monter.

Tilsit, ou Sovetsk, comme dit le russe, est tout ce qu'Eylau n'était pas. C'est un bel endroit, éclairé par la lumière de l'été et irriguée par les eaux d'un fleuve généreux. Le timoré Lituanie a préparé leurs appartements. À chaque fois que Russie passe près de lui, le français peut sentir le frisson de terreur qui traverse son corps maigre.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Francis entend des gémissements étouffés lorsqu'il passe près de la chambre de l'autre empire, et repense au destin que son maître vient de signer pour le petit pays de l'Est. À travers les portes fermées, il peut presque voir la chair claquer, sentir l'amour dans sa forme la plus dégradante. Alors il passe son chemin. Il essaie d'oublier les yeux implorants de Féliks qui le hantent depuis qu'il a quitté Varsovie.

Bien que présents, France, Prusse et Russie n'assistent pas au carnaval de mondanités auquel s'adonnent leurs dirigeants. Ils restent là, observent parfois les vaines parades et Francis essaie d'ignorer les regards haineux que l'allemand ne cesse de lui envoyer. Alexandre et Napoléon s'entendent très bien. C'est sous les recommandations du dernier qu'il tente d'approcher le géant russe.

Il avance vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix douce de l'empire oriental l'interpelle.

-Vous aimez beaucoup votre Empereur, n'est-ce pas ?

À la différence de Prusse, Russie parle très bien français, probablement à cause de l'éducation de son souverain. Son accent slave passe presque inaperçu à coté du charabia franco-allemand que Beilschmidt baragouine. Francis, de son coté, regrette un peu de ne jamais s'être donné la peine d'apprendre le russe.

-Je l'apprécie, mais je doute parfois de ses décisions, répond-t-il avec toute la franchise qu'il peut trouver. Vous, vous aimez votre Tsar ?

La stupidité de sa question le frappe quand il sent la main de l'autre puissance se poser sur son épaule. À travers ses vêtements officiels et son sourire calme, il peut sentir le sang versé d'Austerlitz, la honte de Friedland et, surtout, la rage sans nom d'Eylau. Ses entrailles se glacent. D'un ton enfantin, on lui répond:

-Bien sûr, j'aime le Tsar Alexandre, qui signe aujourd'hui une paix tant attendue.

La garde termine son exercice de feu et France sait que Russie n'a pas terminé et que tôt ou tard, une autre boucherie marquera la fin de cette amitié factice que simulent leurs dirigeants.

Il ignore seulement que le géant ira jusqu'à réduire en cendre son propre cœur pour le détruire.

Quand Moscou brûle, l'Empereur marche de long en large dans les appartements du Tsar en maudissant cette catin d'Alexandre et son peuple de barbares, détruisant tous les ornements qu'il trouve sur son passage. Malgré sa colère, la métropole continue de brûler. Francis le regarde, interdit.

Ils quittent la ville et la Grande Armée devient cette épave qui ère dans l'hiver russe. Général Hiver est impitoyable, encore plus que toutes les Terreurs que France aie connu. L'herbe que les chevaux mangent meurt. Les chevaux que les hommes mangent pour survivre meurent. Et les hommes meurent, glacés, leurs yeux grands ouverts devant l'éternel.

Parfois, alors que ses orteils bleuis par le froid le trainent dans la neige, que son uniforme crasseux ne le protège plus du froid, que son estomac se tord sur lui-même, vide, il meurt lui aussi, avalé par l'immensité blanche. Il meurt tout les jours, parfois pensant à sa mère qui l'attend dans le Juras, parfois en se rappelant la bouche délicieuse de cette prostituée parisienne. La mort le dévore délicatement. À chaque fois, il sent les vents polaires de Général Hiver laisser place, pour un instant, aux mains arachnéennes de Russie sur sa peau, le frôlant et le caressant comme s'il était fait de la plus fine des étoffes.

L'euphorie est passagère et bientôt les caresses font place aux griffures, habilement placées, si bien qu'on ne sait plus si la douleur vient du froid ou des blessures. Branginski, non, Ivan, se tient devant lui, grand et terrible, son visage à la fois angélique et démoniaque, aillant abandonné son uniforme impérial pour celui plus exotique des cosaques de la garde. Il sourit. Francis se dit qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de si beau.

La retraite se poursuit. Les visites de Général Hiver et d'Ivan sont de plus en plus fréquentes, si bien qu'il meurt cent fois tout en retraitant, les heures s'étirant en éternités. L'Empereur a disparu de son esprit. Tout ce qui reste, ce sont ces lèvres sur son cou et ces mots à la sonorité slave qui sont murmurées à son oreille. Ivan lui parle dans un mélange hétéroclite de russe et de français, lui soufflant des menaces avec une voix de miel. Il lui parle des paysans dont on a brûlé les foyers, de cette terre glacée sur laquelle ses gens arrivent à cultiver de quoi ne pas mourir chaque année et de l'impossibilité de se battre contre la terre brûlée de Koutousov.

Il évite soigneusement de mentionner ce trou béant dans sa poitrine qui a remplacé Moscou depuis que sa ville s'est envolée en fumée et Francis continue d'avancer, se perdant dans les limbes du rêve éveillé.

Bérézina est une victoire inespérée qui a le sentiment oppressant d'une défaite. Quand il quitte l'enfer polaire, Francis se réveille de cette torpeur qui semble avoir duré une éternité et sent que la fin est proche. Il file vers Paris avec Napoléon, sentant un nouveau bouleversement politique se former au creux de son ventre.

Le voyage est silencieux. Pendant tout ce temps, le fantôme de Russie le tourmente. Il connait les espoirs que Lituanie avait mis en lui. La petite nation tremble sous le joug de ce grand enfant cruel dont les mains savent aussi bien provoquer les soupirs de plaisirs que les hurlements de souffrance. Il perd, encore une fois, et il ne peux même plus blâmer Dieu, qu'il a guillotiné en même temps que sa propre famille royale.

Général Hiver avait eu raison de la plus Grande Armée que cette Terre n'avait jamais portée. France regardera son empire tomber aussi rapidement qu'il s'est crée.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il se demandera où chercher l'erreur qui lui avait été fatale à ce moment-là, il se tournera vers l'Est et se rappellera de 1812.

Plus je me relis et plus Francis est OOC. Bah, j'ai essayé le angst et bon... Reviews pour une fanficteuse indigne ?


End file.
